De Saunas y Vapores
by Higushi
Summary: Ginny acude al Spa de sus amigas con intención de relajarse después de una ardua semana de trabajo. Lastima que se encuentra muy ocupada sintiendo el cuerpo de Blaise cerca.


**La saga de Harry Potter no me pertenece, yo solo escribo situaciones que me gustaría que pasaran.**

Amo incursionar con las parejas Slytherin-el resto de las casas. ¡Disfruten! Los review con dirección los contestare con mucho gusto.

**De Saunas y Vapores.**

Los Spa eran signos de bienestar: un hermoso lugar que te llenaba de paz y tranquilidad apenas pisabas la entrada del recinto y el aroma a incienso te inundaba las fosas nasales. Sin duda, pisar un sitio de este calibre era una experiencia de que toda mujer abrumada por sus actividades cotidianas debía realizar.

Especialmente si el lugar era _Aproditha's: _un enorme y lujoso Spa que abarcaba Kilómetros de áreas especialmente dedicadas a la relajación.

Ginny Weasley se recargó en el mostrador y masajeó la sien izquierda mientras cerraba los ojos. La última semana había sido realmente agotadora entre los intensos entrenamientos con las Hollyhead Harpies, las entrevistas a los medios de comunicación, y sesiones de fotos con el equipo; previo al mundial de Quidditch. Lo más triste es que no había podido ver a su novio por más de media hora diaria ya que prácticamente tenía un howler rondándole la cabeza recordarle todo lo que tenía pendiente por hacer.

Era una verdadera bendición que sus amigas fueran las dueñas del lugar, sino tendría que esperar prácticamente semanas para una cita.

—¿Lista para entrar al Vapor, Gin?, Lav te acompañara hoy —le comunicó Parvati con una sonrisa.

A su lado, Lavender le saludó con un efusivo abrazo y la condujo por uno de los pasillos. La rubia era una de las dueñas junto a las gemelas Patil y Luna, y por lo que notaba les iba excelente pues siempre se les veía con mucha clientela.

La idea había nacido de Luna una tarde de reunión de chicas, cinco años después de la caída de Voldemort. Luego de todas las peripecias que habían pasado por la guerra, había surgido un vinculo inquebrantable entre Lavender, Padma, Parvati, Ginny, Hermione y Luna; y era común que siempre hicieran un hueco en sus respectivas agendas para verse por lo menos una vez cada dos semanas.

En una de las ocasiones, Lavender comentó lo estresaba que se encontraba debido a su trabajo como periodista de _El Profeta, _y las gemelas automáticamente le apoyaron argumentando que sus respectivos trabajos también las consumían completas. Fue entonces cuando Luna les sugirió que construyeran un _Spa; _sitio muggle del que había leído recientemente y tras investigación descubrió que en el mundo mágico era un mercado del que aun no se explotaba ya que se acostumbraban las pociones y tratamientos mágicos de belleza instantáneos, sin permitirse la sensación de un masaje aplicado por horas que te dejaba en el limbo un buen tiempo.

La idea fue un "boom" entre las demás, quienes no descansaron hasta haber establecido un Spa muggle con técnicas mágicas, en la zona mas privada que encontraron. Y mientras las Patil, Lavender y Luna iban de aquí a allá levantando un fructífero negocio, Hermione decidió desde el inicio mantenerse al margen y sólo intervenir para apoyarles en asuntos legales, y Ginny para hacerles publicidad gratuita con sus compañeras de equipo no sin antes haciéndoles prometer que siempre que quisiera mimarse le atenderían sin dudar.

—¿Dónde está Luna? —preguntó Ginny, recién notando que no vio a la rubia de rizos alborotados por ningún lado al llegar.

—¡Está atendiendo a un cliente! —respondió Lavender con expresión emocionada y la voz mas aguda de lo normal. Parecía repentinamente ilusionada por el tema y la pelirroja tenia el presentimiento que no tardaría en contarle lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ginny enarcó una ceja de manera incrédula. Luna casi nunca atendía a alguien personalmente, ya que se dedicaba en exclusivo a dar clases de meditación y mejorar el ambiente del lugar con su singular toque exótico que pegó sorprendentemente bien. La única manera que sucediera, era que alguien pagara sumas ridículamente altas de galeones y la pidieran a ella en concreto.

—¿Enserio?

—¡Si, he imagínate! ¡Es Theodore Nott! —exclamó Lavender, con el brillo de emoción en sus ojos—. Anda rondando a nuestra Luna desde hace más de un mes. Paga lo que sea con tal que ella lo atienda. ¡Es tan lindo ver la cara que pone! La ve como si ella fuera el trofeo que más le costo conseguir y no quisiera descuidarlo por nada del mundo… ¡Así como mi Ro-Ro me ve!

Ginny se rió y dejó que su amiga siguiera soñando despierta con la historia y su propio hermano. Recordó la actitud de Luna el ultimo tiempo, y ahora por fin se podía explicar las sonrisillas que soltaba cuando creía que nadie la veía.

—¡Ah! pero eso no es todo, ahora le acompaño un socio de sus negocios. ¡Por dios! Yo no lo vi por desgracia, pero algunas empleadas me comentaron que es guapísimo y además perteneció a Slytherin en su generación —soltó un suspiro—. Lástima que sólo vino al Sauna, de otro modo seguro que alguien le hubiera metido mano _accidental_ si pedía un masaje —sonrió y se encogió de hombros—. Llegamos.

Ambas atravesaron una cortina de seda que se abrió y cerró automáticamente a su paso. El lugar estaba rodeado de cortinas de seda de distintos colores que hacían a modo de probadores, donde los clientes dejaban la ropa y pertenencias. Justo en el centro había una puerta corrediza de vidrio, mas sin embargo no se veía nada debido al vapor que empañaba la vista.

—Recuerda que en el probador esta la regadera para cuando salgas. Encontraras también ropa desechable para cuando entres al vapor. Cuando termines sólo dilo, y se avisará en recepción para venir por ti.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

—No es necesario ¡Seguro que tienen mucho trabajo!. Cuando pase el tiempo yo misma saldré, esperare a saludar a Luna y después me iré. Ya tengo todo memorizado —le guiñó el ojo.

—De acuerdo —respondió Lavender y se despidió con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla— ¡Hablamos mañana!

Ginny entró a uno de los probadores de su izquierda apenas Lavender se perdió de vista. Con parsimonia se quito sus jeans, la chaqueta de piel roja y la blusa de tirantes negra, y se coloco un pequeño calzón desechable de color blanco y un top del mismo tipo. Se ató el cabello en una coleta alta.

Cuando la puerta de vidrio se abrió mágicamente el vapor le pego de lleno en la cara. Un agradable y relajante olor a Romero y Eucalipto le lleno las fosas nasales y soltó un suspiro. Ya lo había extrañado.

Avanzo a tientas por el cuarto. Finalmente se sentó en la enorme hilera horizontal de mármol que rodeaba al cuarto y que podías acostarte cómodamente si era necesario. Sus músculos se relajaron y estaba por cerrar los ojos cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose le sobresalto.

Carraspeó y uso el tono más grosero que tenia.

—Está ocupado, salga.

El intruso soltó una carcajada. Aquella acción le provocó un escalofrío placentero.

—No sabía que había alguien aquí. El sauna me aburrió y como no conozco me puse a ver que había cerca, me encontré con este lugar y simplemente entre.

Si Ginny hubiera podido verlo, juraría que él se había encogido de hombros de manera despreocupada. De pronto la conversación con su amiga hizo "click" en su mente. Todo tenia sentido.

"_Ahora le acompaño un socio de sus negocios. ¡Por dios! Yo no lo vi por desgracia, pero algunas empleadas me comentaron que es guapísimo y además perteneció a Slytherin en su generación __—__soltó un suspiro__—__. Lástima que sólo vino al Sauna"_

Justo cuando estaba por hablar, él se acerco hacia ella y fue cuando pudo verlo: alto, mucho más que ella pese a que media un metro con setenta y cinco, con la piel morena y el cabello oscuro, corto y ensortijado. Sus ojos eran dos gemas esmeraldas que resaltaban a través del vapor y le llamaban desde su posición. Sus facciones parecían haber sido talladas con la intención de asemejarse a los gladiadores antiguos por la fuerza y seguridad que exudaban, y su cuerpo, _oh dios, ese cuerpo…_

Los músculos de su pecho y abdomen se marcaban perfectamente, invitándole a recorrerlos hasta cansarse y morderle esos pezones masculinos hasta que no pudiera más. Sus piernas eran largas, gruesas y torneadas, con una capa de vello que se le antojo para enredar sus dedos, los brazos perfectamente marcados y una ancha espalda que sabía no alcanzaría a rodear con sus brazos.

_Y no olvidemos ese glorioso y enorme bulto que se asomaba por el short desechable que se le pegaba._

—Y yo creí que sólo nosotros podíamos lograr tener sexo con alguien sólo con la mirada —le dijo con picardía tras su marcado acento italiano—. Pensé que Theo bromeaba cuando decía que había mujeres hermosas —le comentó de manera casual con un tono de voz bastante sugerente.

Ginny levanta una ceja y le sonríe de manera sarcástica. No comprende cómo es que no se le ocurrió antes que él era el socio del mago con el Luna estaba en especie de ligue. Por otra parte, su comentario, lejos de ofenderle, le provocó cosquillas en _cierta_ parte de su anatomía que prefería no mencionar.

—¿Que acaso no te fijaste en lo ardientes que son las empleadas, _cariño_?

Blaise Zabinni le sonrió de manera picara al notar el tinte retador en su voz y avanzó lentamente hacia ella, quedando de frente y recargándose hacia adelante, arrinconándola entre la pared y los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo.

—Lo siento, _preciosa._ No pude mirar a nadie más cuando escuche tu voz por los pasillos. ¿Sabes? Cuando me asome y te vi, note que tu trasero está más firme de lo normal… ¿has estado haciendo algún ejercicio en especial?

Ginny inclinó la cabeza hacia él y entrecerró los ojos. Sus labios rozaban los de él de manera provocativa.

—Sólo mi favorito: mi _novio_ no me deja en paz mientras estamos _juntos._

Como respuesta, Blaise gruñó y le hizo una caricia con los labios sobre los de ella.

—¿Y cómo no va a dejarte en paz si solo te dignas a verlo unos cuantos minutos? Eres mala, preciosa. La emoción de la adrenalina de tener sexo apresuradamente se pierde después de cinco días seguidos.

Ginny ahogó una carcajada y le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello.

—Ya terminé los pendientes por este mes. Ahora sí podré dedicarte mucho tiempo.

Como respuesta, él sonrió de manera triunfal.

—Empecemos desde este momento.

Justo antes de que su mente se desconectara y solo pudiera sentir lo que él le provocaba, se anotó mentalmente decirle a sus amigas que el vapor estaba demasiado caliente.

O tal vez era el cuerpo de _su novio desde hace más de un año_ tan cerca de ella. Aunque, pensándolo mejor: no iba a tener tiempo de decírselo, al menos no hoy puesto que estará muy ocupada.

_Y no precisamente trabajando o relajándose._

.

..

…

—¡Blaise! —gimió Ginny mientras sentía como él le quitaba el top desechable y jugaba con su parte delantera con sus enormes manos— ¡La ultima vez que lo hicimos en un lugar público salió en primera plana…!_—_su cuerpo flaqueó cuando el moreno le despojó de su short desechable y la excitación de saber lo que venía era evidente.

Como respuesta, Blaise se rió de manera socarrona y sus manos bajaron lentamente desde los pechos de la chica hasta las caderas, apretándolas y acercándola hacia él. Su propio short haba sido despojado desde hacía mucho y su mismo cuerpo esperaba ansioso unirse al de su pelirroja.

—Coloqué un hechizo barrera justo antes de entrar —pasa la lengua lentamente por los labios, en un gesto que promete muchas fantasías—. Ahora, ¿en qué estábamos?


End file.
